World Lock
The World Lock is the highest tier lock apart from the Diamond Lock, Robotic Lock and Emerald Lock. It is only available from the Growtopia Store and costs 2000 Gems. It cannot be spliced using seeds and never drops any seeds.It cannot be destroyed. *World Locks is a type of currency like Gems. World Locks are the most common trading item around. Store Info:'' "Become the undisputed ruler of your domain with one of these amazing babies. It works like a normal lock except it locks the entire world! Won't work on worlds that other people already have locks on. You can even add additional normal locks to give access to certain areas to friends. It's a perma-item, is never lost when destroyed. Recycles for 200 Gems" '' If you have the recycle tool you can get 200 gems from recycling it, but if you don't have it, and trash it, you get no gems. In-game Info: "It locks an entire world. If you have 100 World Locks, you can double tap them in your inventory to combine them into a Diamond Lock. It does the same thing, but it's shinier." To get back your world locks double tap again A lock makes it so only you (and designated friends) can edit an area. This item never drops any seeds. This item can't be destroyed - smashing it will return it to your backpack if you have room! If you do not have room it says 'I better not break that. I have no room to pick it up!' This item has special properties you can adjust with the Wrench. Additional Information When placed in a world where no other lock has been placed by other players, it proceeds to 'lock' the entire world, giving the owner of the lock full control over the world, and a bright green name while they are in their world. While the lock is in place, your world is protected. Only users with access to the lock will be able to modify the world. By default, only the lock owner has access, but he/she can add other players to the lock, who will then be given light green names, whereas the owner's name is a darker shade of green. The benefits ONLY for the owner of the World Lock: * Make sheet musics invisible to the public and transparent to the owner and the ones with access to the world lock. * Disable sheet musics to be played throughout the world. * Set the world to public and anyone is able to place any block except any other locks. * Add people to the lock and remove access to people from the lock * Change the music's speed (BPM) * Obtain the World Key (this can only be obtained if no one else has access to the lock) The benefits for the players who got accessed on a World Lock with the owner: * Modify the whole world. * Kick players in the world, making the people to respawn, ignoring the checkpoint (excluding the owner) using /kick or the wrench. (Owner can kick anyone) * Ban players from the world for one hour (excluding the owner and the ones who have access to the World Lock) using /ban or the wrench but cant ban admin and owner. * Pull players to their position in the world (excluding the owner) using /pull or the wrench. * Modify any doors, signs, house entrances, music boxes etc. * Kick all players to the white door within 5 seconds (excluding the owner and the ones who have access to the World Lock) using /kickall takes 10 mins to charge. The World Lock was previously the most expensive shop item in the game, costing 2 000 gems, (Formerly, 20000 Gems, but was reduced for being to overpriced) alongside the Signal Jammer, until the items like the Dragon Hand, among Item Packs and other things, were added into the store. Only one World Lock can be used in a world at a time. Once it has been placed, the owner of the lock can place Huge, Big and Small Locks which can have separate permissions to the World Lock, allowing the owner to dedicate free build or hotel areas in their world. It takes about 30 punches to destroy (May be faster), and returns to your inventory IF YOU HAVE SPACE '''otherwise it refuses to be broken and you cannot place it if there are other locks in the world that are not yours. Now anybody with access to any lock is able to remove their own access by wrenching the lock and clicking "Remove Your Access" Most players called this item a 'WL' as a short nickname for a World Lock. Recycling this item will give '''200 gems ONLY. On July 2, 2015 There was a new update for The World Lock and The other locks, The Outline was changed to orange colour to prevent scams. Trivia *World locks are mainly the most popular currency. You may see people going about and selling items for World Locks. *When the game was first created World Lock prices were 20k gems, but then was changed due to being too overpriced. *People with access to the World Lock (excluding the Owner) still can't edit Vending Machines. The Machine will instead count the one with access as a normal player. People with access CAN still break the Vending Machines, however, as long as it's empty. It is unknown whether this is a glitch, or a safety precaution. *Players with access to a World Lock (other than the owner of the lock) are usually called Admins. *When a Spotlight is shining on an Admin (see above), their light green names would turn white. *Glitch - You can get the the world key, then remove the World Lock, and the World Key would still stay in your inventory. *Fixed Glitch - On 2015's Player Appreciation Week, World Key's could be sold with Vending Machines, but the world would not transfer to the buyer, thus taking the buyer's World Locks. This was fixed shortly after. *You can no longer place Weather Machines in Public Worlds. __FORCETOC__ In the store world locks cost 2000 gems Category:Locks Category:Unsplicable Category:Store Items